


Aisling and Soc ( a Ballybraddan fanfic)

by Chickennuggets1986



Category: Ballybraddan (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:41:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28500108
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chickennuggets1986/pseuds/Chickennuggets1986
Summary: ( This is set when they're 14/15. Chapter 1 and 2 are when they're still 13) Aisling and Soc's relationship (season 2 and post season 2).





	1. The Poem

Chapter 1: The Poem  
Soc had always liked Aisling. He liked her from the very start. It didn't matter that Aisling didn't play hurling, Soc didn't mind. In fact, he enjoyed having someone cheer for him. He loved how she was so smart and easy to talk to, he thought she was beautiful, inside and out. But most of all, he loves her kind heart. He liked her so much that he felt himself falling more and more in love with her, each and every day.

One day, he decided to write a poem for her. He kept it short and sweet. The next day at school, he admired her as he watched her help a first class student get to class. After long, boring lessons, it was finally break time. He ran out with the team, grabbing his hurl on the way. But, when he left a gust of wind blew the poem out from his bag. Aisling noticed it strewn across the floor.

As she picked it up, a happy smile came on her face. What Soc didn't know, was that she liked him too. She held the poem to her heart, reciting it in her head. She couldn't believe it. " Soc actually likes me back!" she thought to herself. Then out loud, she said: " I can't believe Soc actually wrote a poem.. for me... he liked me back."She didn't know that Soc was at  
the classroom door, listening. When Soc heard her say that, he was relieved and ecstatic. The girl he loves, liked him back. He watched as shout it back in his bag, silently pleased his plan had worked. Then the rest of the class came in and lessons started, his happy bubble was burst.


	2. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big fundraiser finally comes, and Soc confesses his true feelings for Aisling

The next day was the day of the big fundraiser Asiling organized to save money up to fix the town tower. People started entering the town hall as they waited for the silent auction to start. Aisling smiled with happiness as she saw all the people who came to help her. Soc noticed and smiled to himself, he really loved it when she smiled. It was like her smile lit up the room. At the back of the hall one of the school bully ( Speedy)'s goons, Seany discovered the poem. Laughing he took it out. He was going to read it to everyone.

He grabbed the microphone on stage, clutching the poem in the other. He switched on the speaker and loudly got everyone's attention. He said between laughs: "Attention! Someone's in love with Aisling and they've written a poem!"  
Aisling and Soc gasped as Seany continued "it's called an 'Ode to Aisling' and it's written by some poor eejit!"Just as he was about to begin reading, Soc stormed up to the stage. 'Nobody makes Asiling cry' he thought.

As he picked up his poem, he noticed a love heart Aisling drew with their names in it. He thought '𝙎𝙝𝙚 𝙙𝙧𝙚𝙬 𝙖 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙝𝙚𝙖𝙧𝙩... 𝘿𝙤𝙚𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙢𝙚𝙖𝙣 𝙨𝙝𝙚 𝙡𝙞𝙠𝙚𝙨 𝙢𝙚 𝙗𝙖𝙘𝙠?' He grabbed the microphone off Shawny and begun to speak. " If you're going to tease Aisling about the poem, tease the writer first. Me." Aisling smiled.He was standing up for her. He begun to recite the poem. Aisling slowly walked towards him.

" 𝙒𝙝𝙚𝙣 𝙄'𝙢 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪 𝙄 𝙤𝙛𝙩𝙚𝙣 𝙛𝙞𝙣𝙙, 𝙖𝙡𝙡 𝙤𝙛 𝙢𝙮 𝙩𝙝𝙤𝙪𝙜𝙝𝙩𝙨 𝙛𝙡𝙮 𝙛𝙧𝙤𝙢 𝙢𝙮 𝙢𝙞𝙣𝙙.  
𝙔𝙤𝙪'𝙧𝙚 𝙠𝙞𝙣𝙙, 𝙨𝙬𝙚𝙚𝙩 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙗𝙚𝙖𝙪𝙩𝙞𝙛𝙪𝙡 𝙩𝙤𝙤, 𝙨𝙤 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩'𝙨 𝙬𝙝𝙮 𝙄'𝙢 𝙬𝙧𝙞𝙩𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙞𝙨 𝙥𝙤𝙚𝙢 𝙛𝙤𝙧 𝙮𝙤𝙪.''  
" 𝙄𝙩'𝙨 𝙣𝙤𝙩 𝙟𝙪𝙨𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪𝙧 𝙜𝙤𝙤𝙙 𝙡𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨, 𝙞𝙩'𝙨 𝙩𝙝𝙖𝙩 𝙮𝙤𝙪'𝙫𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙨𝙤 𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙮 𝙗𝙤𝙤𝙠𝙨 , 𝙖𝙣𝙙 𝙢𝙖𝙠𝙚 𝙢𝙚 𝙬𝙖𝙣𝙩 𝙩𝙤 𝙧𝙚𝙖𝙙 𝙩𝙝𝙚𝙢 𝙩𝙤𝙤, 𝙨𝙤 𝙄 𝙘𝙖𝙣 𝙝𝙖𝙫𝙚 𝙘𝙤𝙤𝙡 𝙘𝙝𝙖𝙩𝙨 𝙬𝙞𝙩𝙝 𝙮𝙤𝙪''

Aisling was touched at how kind he was as she reached the stage. He jumped down and confessed. "Aisling, I've loved you ever since I first saw you. You're beautiful and kind and smart. I feel like I'm falling deeper in love with you every day. Do you like me back?"  
Aisling responded. " Of course I do Soc. I love you so much!" They shyly hugged, and kissed as everyone applauded.

As they held hands walking home, Soc was ecstatic. The girl he loved, loved him back. He softly said to her: " This has been a dream come true" she chuckled and agreed. " I love you Soc. We also reached the goal to repair the tower!" Soc said: " I love you too Asiling" as they hugged, sparks flew. It was a love so powerful, so pure, so sweet.


	3. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aisling and Socs big date.

Soc anxiously waited outside Cafe Avalon for Aisling. He was worried she wouldn't show up. But then, she arrived. He was shocked at her beauty. "H-hi" he greeted Soc shyly. It was his first real date. " hi" said Aisling shyly. They walked in and ordered their food. When Aisling wasn't looking, Beacon and Solo were making heart signs and making kissing noises teasing Soc and laughing, but it was all in good nature. Soc glared at them and they walked away laughing.  
When the food arrived, it was delicious. There was only one drink they ordered left so they shared it, which both of them were secretly thrilled with. It was a perfect romantic moment. They talked about their favorite books, and talked about comics they liked too. Soc had a recurring nightmare that was about the team Thorough beating the Ballybraddan team at the hurling championship. He confessed this to Aisling and she consoled him."you're part of the team and you have what it takes to beat Thorough. And sure, you beat them last year. He hurt his hand and she placed her hand on it. Before she realized what she was doing she quickly took it away, blushing as as Soc. Then he whispered" I don't mind your hand on mine" he blushed. Aisling blushed and held his hand. Looking into her eyes he said : " I wrote that poem because... I love you.I'm glad you like me because I like you so much too. I was wondering if you wanted to be boyfriend and girlfriend?" He asked. Aisling beamed saying "Boyfriend and girlfriend? I'd love to!" They shyly smiled at each other.

On the walk home they held hands and talked about anything. That was another thing Soc loved about Aisling. She was so easy to talk to and so kind. They encountered speedy and his gang. They started teasing them and laughed at Aisling and Soc holding hands. Aisling was about to stand up for her and Soc but Seany said: " why should Soc like you? You're not even a hurler". Tears welled up in Aisling's eyes. Soc had enough. He told Speedy's gang the truth. How she was amazing in every way and he loved her even if she wasn't a hurler. He scared them away. "Thanks" Aisling said." " anytime" Soc replied smiling at her. When she went home and he walked to his house, he couldn't stop thinking about how much he loved her. She was special. And what's even better was she loved him too.


	4. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A big dance comes up, and the gang go to it.

Soc worked up all his courage to ask Aisling to the big school dance . He got his friends to help him make a sign. The next day, he asked yo to her in the corridor with a rose and the sign, saying: 'will you go to the dance with me?' She replied "yes Soc, I'd loved to." They hugged and Soc kissed Aisling while everyone applauded. Sparks flew and I felt like they were the only two people in the world.

He waited for Aisling on the big night. They were going to be meeting up with their friends. His friend Solo was bringing Fiona and Beacon was bringing Amber. When she stepped outside he gasped. He was astounded by her beauty. Her dress was a midi dress and it came to her knees. It was soft pink with small embellishments and her long, silky hair cascades down her back like a beautiful waterfall of curls. "Are you ready?" She asked. Soc replied with Yes. He said: "You look amazing". Aisling blushes and said "you don't look too bad yourself".

When they walked into the school, everyone admired Aisling. Even Speedy's gang thought she was really pretty, but she only had eyes for Soc and he only had eyes for her. They began dancing, he swayed her around the dance floor as she leant her head on his shoulder. " I love you Soc" " I love you too Aisling" he replied. Then, they kissed their first proper kiss. They each felt butterflies. They pulled apart and blushed. They then joined up with their friends and had lots of fun.

On the walk home, they held hands. It just felt so nice. Aisling suddenly pointed to a star. " look! A shooting star! Let's make a wish!". Soc bento down and kissed the tip of her nose gently. He said "I already have everything I want". " what?" She replied smiling. "You". She melted at that sentence and hugged him suddenly. He hugged her back. He wanted it to be like this forever. Just him and Aisling. It was these little moments that made everything special.


	5. The Hurling Final

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The big hurling final comes up, but Soc gets nervous before the big match.

Today was the day of the big hurling match between Ballybraddan and Thorough. As the Ballybraddan team waited for the match to start, Soc was nervous. But then Aisling gently squeezed his hand and he squeezed hers back. She instantly comforted him. He caught Aisling off guard by hugging her. She hugged him back. Aisling's best friends San and Fiona cooed at the cute couple saying "aww" to them, as Soc's friends Beacon and Solo teased him. They were so caught up in their hug that they didn't even notice that the match was starting. They kissed for good luck, and he ran onto the pitch and got into goal. 

The Match was nail-bitingly close, but Ballybraddan won!!! They were ecstatic.  
Aisling and Soc ran towards each other and they embraced. Then he kissed her cheek as the crowd 'awwed'. Soc went up to the podium with the rest of the team, and felt so proud when they got their medals. He felt like everything was amazing, like he was in top of the world. The team cheered as they got the trophy. Soc looked into the small crowd on the pitch, and he and Aisling locked eyes and smile at each other. It was amazing Ballybraddan won the match, but it was even better that he had the best girlfriend in the world.

The team went to cafe Avalon for a celebratory meal. Aisling and Soc shared a coke, and Aisling couldn't help smiling at her boyfriend. She was the luckiest girl in the world. To him, she was his Cinderella and to her, he was her Prince Charming.


	6. Under the mistletoe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s Christmas Eve in Ballybraddan.

It was a lovely Christmas in Ballybraddan. Even for Ireland, it was a White Christmas. Soc couldn't help staring at his girlfriend. The soft snowflakes gently fell from the sky, some even falling into her long, silky black hair. He was even so distracted, he let a ball go in! Aisling watched from the sidelines of the match. He had an awestruck look on his face, watching her beautiful face glow in the snow. His fellow teammates said "Soc! What are you doing? Block the goal!!!". Soc snapped back into reality, and flinched the ball away just in time. The match was over and Ballybraddan had won.

They celebrated in cafe avalon later. Aisling had gotten a card for everyone. Everyone thanked her, pleased with the card, and Soc whispered in awe:"she's amazing and so nice too" But unfortunately, he didn't know his friends Solo, Aidan and Beacon overheard him. Aidan raised an eyebrow at Dylan and Beacon and jokingly said: "We're all happy with the cards, especially Soc!" Soc turned a startling beetroot red shade and mumbled at his friends to shut up. His friends stopped and apologized, sneaking in another friendly laugh afterwards.

The bantor and banisteor were sitting shyly, sipping hot chocolates. They both liked each other but were too shy to confess. Aidan, Solo,  
Beacon, Sam, Fiona and Ziggy were talking about a match. Soc and Aisling were planning a Christmas activity for them all to do. They both put their hands on the planner at the same time and blushed. They were lost in eachothers eye. Soc stared dreamily at her and she was lost in his eyes. But then, they didn't notice Speedy's gang walking in. They had formed a small truce, but that didn't stop Speedy's gang from being mean to the group. Laughing good naturely, Beacon called out : " Come on you two lovebirds! We're doing the gift exchange now". Aisling and Soc blushed and walked back over to their friends.

The gift exchange was fun. Aidan got Beacon, Beacon got Solo, Solo got Ziggy, Ziggy got Aidan, Fiona and Sam got each other, and Aisling and Soc got each other. When everyone was done exchanging gifts, Aisling and Soc were last. She got him a new hurl and he got her a little teddy bear, which was one of the cutest ever. They were both so glad that they unknowingly hugged, earning wolf whistles from Speedy's gang. Solo and Aidan told them to be quiet, while Aisling and Soc pulled away blushing. Everyone in the group thanked each other and they were all glad to have such good friends in eachother.


End file.
